


邀約(all傭

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 杰佣 - Fandom, 約佣, 裘佣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 傑克一薩貝達(刺客裘克一彈簧手約瑟夫一奈布(寄生好多奈布我舔舔舔舔舔!





	邀約(all傭

**Author's Note:**

> 傑克一薩貝達(刺客  
> 裘克一彈簧手  
> 約瑟夫一奈布(寄生  
> 好多奈布我舔舔舔舔舔!

今日的天氣非常陰鬱，雖沒下雨算是萬幸，但烏黑的雲朵擋住原該照射在城市的陽光，就連一旁的玫瑰都帶著些許壓抑的死亡氣息  
我聽見花園的女僕在小聲說今天是否會有霉運  
真是愚蠢的想法  
這是一個好天氣  
對我來說  
“老爺，花園的玫瑰已經弄成花束了”一個僕人說道，接著他把一朵玫瑰的到我面前的花瓶裡”這是今早最香的玫瑰”  
我額首，讓他下去做事  
那朵玫瑰孤零零的插在玻璃瓶上，就像那個孩子一樣  
無助，孤單，又十分吸引人  
我忽然想起那個整天把自己的臉畫成小丑的朋友，他曾經要求過我過點正常人的生活  
多出門面對人群，多看看路旁綻放的水鮮花，不要一直專情於代表示愛的紅玫瑰  
他說的振振有詞，似乎遺忘自己又是為了什麼而天天畫上那奇怪的裝扮  
愚蠢的傢伙，還在犯罪邊緣帶著笑容，穿著醜陋的小丑服飾和那個十五歲出門打工的孩子享受著遊樂場發氣球的快樂  
黑市裡地位最高的情報網，愛上了一個還在七點前一定要回家的十五歲小毛頭  
相信剩餘的三年會十分精彩  
"親愛的裘克，我的朋友。"我搖晃手中的葡萄酒，暗紅色的酒水又讓我想到那個身影"我相信著時間能改變一切，包括感情"  
"...當然了傑克，時間能改變一切，也能消耗一個人的耐心"他拿起一旁的紙張，露出一個我極討厭的神色唸道"薩貝達，一個在"求生者"裡大有名氣的舞者，紅色的布料遮掩住他的一切包括私生活，許多人傳言他私下會用他那多肉的屁股服侍男人來賺取小費....傑克，你可別說這是你上次大屠殺的原因"  
我不屑的輕笑，無視裘克瞬間垮下的嘴臉  
"你殺的人裡有兩三個我的情報來源!傑克，你可不可以三思而行阿?這讓我又少了一條資訊管道了！"我搖晃酒杯，耳邊還是他的抱怨，但思緒以飄遠  
薩貝達，我的小寶貝。我願為你每天摘取莊園裡最好的紅玫瑰，在夜晚悄然無息的放置在你的書桌上，雖然那個時候你早已熟睡，但我還是堅持每天夜晚重複著我對你的愛  
即使你會因此害怕，我都在所不惜  
你上了星期換了三副鎖，關閉了窗戶，躲在床上瑟瑟發抖不敢入睡。但沒關係，親愛的，我一直都在你的身邊，等你因為藥效而昏睡後，我會慢慢親吻你每一根褐色略長的髮絲，輕撫你細膩的臉龐，用手指插進你那溫暖的菊穴把你帶上一次次的前列腺高潮，就算你的身體因此變得敏感，每次表演都会弄濕那件黑色的小皮褲都無法阻止我。  
但我很不滿你為了紓解慾望而帶回家的那個女人，她的香水味道太濃，會弄髒你的床單，失控的叫床聲會汙染你的耳朵，我知道你一定不會喜歡...但沒關係，這種事以後在也不會發生  
親愛的，我比任何人都了解你的遭遇，我的寶貝。你在寬廣的舞台上被不肖的商人相中，被上層欺騙，差點被油膩肥重的人強姦。但是機智的你逃過一截，雖然背負著殺人犯的罪名被趕下舞台，從此只能在"求生者"的酒館裡那小小的舞台表演著那不知道得過多少讚賞的舞蹈，但你依然是最明亮的那顆小星星  
一個用充滿暗示性的舞蹈來顯現自己為人的人兒  
一旁的皮鞋聲打斷我的思緒  
"老爺，約瑟夫先生托來的傳話，希望您去一趟"紅教堂""  
...說時在，我十分不想去。我可不想和另一個散發男性費洛蒙的傢伙一間房間，然後全程聽他說他的歷史他的經歷....甚至是他愛上了些什麼  
"推拒"我說  
"約瑟夫先生說早料到你會這樣說，但這次先生說他有很重要的東西要給您看看...."  
我皺眉，看著略為思考的管家  
"先生說那會為您的暗戀增加一點建議"  
該死的約瑟夫

“紅教堂”裡香水和胭脂以及那些不能言喻的惡臭味道聚集在一起，我十分不理解以上等人自稱的約瑟夫會喜歡這種地方  
我又微笑拒絕一個坦露出大片白色肌膚的女孩邀約，就算是頭牌，皮膚也沒有我可愛的薩貝達好，容貌也沒有比小可愛可愛  
“傑克先生”一個穿著黑色侍者裝的僕人走來朝我一鞠躬，我知道他是約瑟夫手下的人，便跟他一起走進店內深處的包廂  
侍者手都還沒碰上門把，我就聽見裡頭傳來鐵鍊的碰擊聲以及如受傷小獸的嗚咽聲  
“大人”侍者輕敲門”傑克先生來了”  
“進來”

“既上次你給我講解三小時狼的聚落形成後，今天你是要給我看你的變態嗜好嗎?約瑟夫”我冷冷看著他近乎愛憐地抱著那個半裸披著黑色狼皮的少年，我幾乎要瘋了  
為甚麼我的身邊沒一個正常人?  
“真是失禮阿傑克”約瑟夫抱起那個少年，讓他靠在他的肩上”你會嚇到奈布的”  
他像在戲弄嬰兒一樣在少年耳多處低吟著一個旋律，手狠狠的將對方想離開他擁抱的背壓進懷裡  
“奈布，乖”他輕聲說”不乖的孩子要受處罰喔”  
房間裡除了我們的聲音外，還參雜著黏膩的水聲和機械嗡嗡作響聲  
約瑟夫用力將少年的臀部往下一拉，狠狠按在腿上  
那名叫做奈布的少年小聲低吼了一聲，就喘著氣不動了  
我翹起腳看著眼前的神經病  
他懷裡的少年明顯不是通過心意相通得到了，那眼裡的驚懼和憤怒幾乎能實體化  
“真是抱歉讓你看到奈布這樣。”他很沒誠意的微笑，那笑容參雜著懷裡少年絕對無錯的因子”奈布是被狼養大的”  
這我倒是稀奇了起來  
被狼養大的孩子，又叫狼少年。我也只在馬戲團看過一只  
約瑟夫難受的皺起眉頭，在一般人眼中十分可憐的樣子在我眼中只是討打”狼的食物無法正常的給予他營養，他又必須照顧那些在弱肉強食下無法生存的小狼，於是飢餓的他跑到我的莊園想偷些水果，剛好被我發現正著，想逃跑卻踩上了捕獵網受了傷”  
那個少年從喉部發出警告的低吼，想必是事情沒這麼簡單  
“他背上的傷痕難道是被樹枝勾到的?”我好笑的看他”別藏了約瑟夫，我還不知道你?”  
約瑟夫笑笑  
“奈布想跑，我不得已才這樣的”他憐惜的撫摸那些鞭痕”哪，奈布身體很敏感，只要給他一點點的疼痛他就會乖乖的，永遠陪在我身邊”  
“你也知道我的父母早已離世，兄弟姊妹們對我是殺紅了眼，而現在能統領莊園只剩下我了”我看著他抱著那少年，眼裡充滿變態的佔有欲”從他第一次來莊園偷雞時，我就注意到他了。多麼美妙的軀體阿，那敏捷的動作和思考周密的腦袋，讓我一見鍾情。”  
“我多次想讓他了解我的好意，讓他能在莊園住下，但他每一次看到我就像看到了敵人一般”  
“所以我只好強姦他了，把他向真正的狗一樣銬在床頭的木棍上…喔我當然沒有把他當作畜牲一樣飼養，我手把手教他禮儀和知識，教他如何在餐桌上進餐，如何…伺候男人。”約瑟夫喝了一口紅茶”起初一定會有反抗，但這孩子還是太嫩了，肉搏這麼天真的想法怎麼能贏過上等人呢?”  
“那些小狼真的很可愛啊，怯生生的，我拿出劍時只會躲在角落發抖”  
嗷!  
那個少年發出一聲嚎叫，似乎是約瑟夫的言語讓他受不了，他昂手就對那張臉一爪子  
我樂見那傢伙臉上出現的傷口，站起身拍拍身上不存在的灰塵  
“感謝您的分享，約瑟夫”我將那頂高帽戴好，拿出手杖對他彎腰”我想我還有重要的事沒做，那就先離開了”  
“好喔，不送”  
關上門的一瞬間，我聽見裡面傳來幾聲打在肉上面啪啪的聲音以及少年絕望的哀叫聲  
是時候，來驗收成果了

那之後過了三個月，我到約瑟夫的宅邸參觀  
來接應我的不是侍者，而是奈布。正確來說，是他搶在侍者來開門之前來的  
我看見他身後的侍者有些慌張的手足無措  
那個三個月前還在嚎叫的少年安靜地看著我，他有些空洞的眼眸印照出我背後的藍天，我以為他會衝出去，但在約瑟夫喊了一聲誰後，他又登登登的跑回去跳到對方腿上坐好  
奈布的腳踝以及脖子上係著紅色的皮革項圈，爬上約瑟夫的腿上後找到一個好位置就接過對方遞給的糕點安靜地啃起來  
“親愛的朋友，想必你成功了”約瑟夫撫摸著奈布只穿一件襯衫光裸的大腿，又豪不介意在我面前伸進深處，惹的少年輕哼  
“是的，薩貝達如今過的更好了”我將一盒點心盒放到桌面上，奈布看到後迅速抱起跑走”我本想帶他來，可惜地是昨天他實在是累著了，現在還躺在床上睡”  
不過我看他也無法好好睡就是了  
不愧是我的薩貝達，他的勇氣和理智都比奈布好許多。雖然昨天他咬了我，但今早給他的春藥也足夠他流一個下午的水了  
“好了，我該離開了。薩貝達還在等我呢。”

我親愛的，薩貝達


End file.
